


青春泉

by kolaoye



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 青春泉，不老泉。





	青春泉

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20140624

William Cage活过来了。

不是说他从来没有这么期盼过。当他出局以后，当他在每一个大脑能够被用来思考无关紧要之事的时刻，他总是想，我干嘛就出局了呢，要是能继续该多好，死亡只是开始，生命从不结束，一次陨落意味着一次新生。

在他没有出局之前，他无时无刻不想着停止。他不是一个很有集体荣誉感的人。也不是很爱自己的祖国，或者地球上的任意一个国家。也不是一个热情、坚持不懈、富有责任心的人。尽管无数次的重复告诉了他一个道理，无论他怎么想着停止，怎么想着逃亡，只要他没办法干掉omega，就算藏进地心，外星人也总是能把他干掉。一切又会重启。

但他有时候还是会想，神啊，让我出局吧，让这一切停止。

等他出局以后他才诚挚地怀念起能够无限地存档和读取的日子，至少他不用恐惧死亡，无论是他的，Rita的，还是J分队的。他总是有足够多的机会可以重来。没有危险。他的爱情可以一遍遍碎裂成片，但也可以一遍遍复原。他总是能拥有一段和Rita共处的时光。

出局之后他就想着，糟了。Rita要死了。他也要死了。J分队肯定要死了。地球完蛋了。

不能怪他悲观，他实际上只是一个用尽所有手段也要逃避战场的中校。纵使无尽轮回锻炼了他的体魄与胆气，他心底也总有那么一小块儿，半毫米头发丝粗细的一小块儿地方还属于Cage中校而非Cage二等兵。

他看到阳光的时候怔了片刻，视网膜被暖光照着，但传到脑子里的还是满眼黯淡的冰蓝、胡乱拍打着触手，既在蜷缩又在伸展的alpha、视野角落一些接近黑色的流体、漂浮着的手榴弹拉环。视网膜和大脑皮层的不同步只让他短路了数息，他很快明白自己活过来了。

William Cage活过来了。

不是熟悉的时间段，也不知道是哪个时间段，当然不。重启太多次，他对重启之前发生的事几乎忘得精光。

直到伦敦的建筑物从直升机窗口映入眼帘，将军的手下扯着嗓门迎接他，收音机、电视、报纸、网络，全数他看得到看不到的媒体都欢欣鼓舞地报道着外星人已经失去战斗力的消息，他才晓得自己回到了什么时候。

他浑浑噩噩地走到基地，披军皮给他带来了前所未有的待遇。

然后他瞧见Rita也在。

Rita，Rita Rose Vrataski，她的身躯矫健紧绷如母狮，每一寸肌肉都覆着汗水，活生生一尊力与美的女战神。她再一次重现在他面前，从盘起的金发到沿颈项划下的汗珠，分毫不差。

William Cage露出一个和煦且疲惫的笑容。

-

一年后Cage追到了Rita。过程艰辛，前小半截熟练已极，后大半截万分困难，走陌生的路当然比走捷径困难。

五年后Cage向J分队和Carter博士派发了他与Rita的婚礼邀请函。

这么多年里Cage当然也思考过本次重启的缘由，omega死了，alpha死了，所有的beta也死了，他在被开膛破肚时想着的只有与Rita共同赴死也没什么不好，再度重启甚至没有作为一种奢想存在于思想里。无论怎么看他也不可能重启。

Cage和Carter博士研究过，最终只得猜测omega的死亡会让世界重置到omega失去能力之前的某一时刻，即最终一次由omega进行的重置之前。Carter博士还想深究，但Cage不想再配合任何一个试验，他更想尘归尘，土归土，上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒……后一句似乎不适用于此，他才不在乎。他活下来了。

戴上结婚戒指的第三年，Cage在一场飞机失事中不幸身亡。

Cage可以清楚地记得最后时分自己做过什么，八年时间还没有抹灭他的好身手，他要比飞机上的大多数人更灵敏强健。他迅速地装备好了救生衣，拽着氧气面罩不放手，背上牢牢地固定着降落伞，在所有乘客还在尖叫哀嚎之前果断地跳下了飞机。气流切割着他的全身，像多年前在战场上被beta的触手鞭打。

然后震耳欲聋的爆炸声和热浪从背后袭来，剧痛伴随着一截钢铁组件刺穿他的胸膛，他低头咯血时还能看到挂在金属边缘的肉块。

然后黑暗降临了。

-

Cage从直升机的座位上跳了起来，脑袋凶狠地撞上舱顶。

这股新的疼痛按部就班地接手了胸口的疼痛，让Cage的眼眶盛满生理性泪水。他捂着后脑勺缓慢而茫然地坐回位置上，眼睛下意识瞥向光亮的窗外。

他看到了伦敦。

八年前的伦敦。

直到Cage机械地下了飞机，他仍说不出自己的脑袋里盘旋的念头是什么。他一片混乱。

黑人女性第三次走到他面前，与他握手，在直升机制造的巨大噪声中扯着嗓门第三次说着一模一样的话：“Cage上校！我是……”

恐惧依靠着她的话语和手掌灌进Cage的大脑和身体里，暖阳照得Cage能看到自己半透明的睫毛，可他觉得冷。

时间再一次，又一次重启了。

他不明白这是为什么，omega死了，alpha死了，所有的beta也死了，为什么还会重启？地球上不应该再存在这股力量。

Cage咬着后槽牙和Julie一起走过熟悉的地方，他谨慎地扫视曾经见过一次的电视，将军照旧在里头演讲……很多原本已经因时间流逝而褪色的场景再次鲜活起来，和眼前的事物分毫不差地重叠。

那股冰冷的恐惧再次贯穿Cage的四肢百骸，给他的脚灌了铅。他伫立着看完整段将军的演讲，迈着僵硬而迅速的步子直奔希斯罗军事基地。

他需要Rita。他需要Carter。他需要……他需要解决这一切。

进入基地时，Cage的脚步几近奔跑，比上次狼狈得多。他大踏步走进Rita的个人训练场，Rita再次缓缓抬起身体，那股Cage看不厌的张力时隔八年再次展现在他面前。他的妻子回到了全盛时期，他也是。

一种安心感渐渐驱散了寒冷，Cage放缓步伐。

Rita收身站起，神色凌厉，“你来这里干什么，士兵？”

Cage酝酿了一下言辞，没有给Rita再次问他“我的脸上有东西吗”的机会——纵然寒冷远去，焦躁仍然让他想发抖，“我叫William Cage，中校William Cage。你的中间名是Rose，你喜欢喝咖啡，你喝咖啡要加三块糖，你在凡尔赛失败了，当你被输血后你出局了。在很多次的明天之前，你叫我来这里找你，而我找了。我们已经杀掉了omega。现在外面没有活着的外星人，人类胜利了。我们赢了。”

回忆借由语言的力量回归脑海；他回忆起Rita在他怀里告诉他她真正的中间名的语气，她找到咖啡时因惊喜而挑起的眉梢，她往咖啡里放进足足三袋糖时警告Cage的眼神，她的冷静和愤怒……它们都还在，从来没有消失，只是被埋得过深。现在尘土被拂去，它们再次伫立在前方，而真正站在前方的是一个未曾也不会再经历这一切的Rita Rose Vrataski。

这些记忆只属于他一个人。

Cage意识到自己停下了，而Rita正用惊异而急切的眼神注视着他。他深深吸了一口气，“……八年后，当我在飞机上失事死亡，我回到了这里。我需要见Carter博士。我需要帮助。”

-

仍然在那间狭小的工作室，仍然是那个在身后竖起两根手指的Carter博士，熟悉的人物，熟悉的场景。

Cage举起手掌阻止Rita的介绍，走起了烂熟于心的剧情，连他自己也惊讶八年的时间居然没有让他忘记这段话该怎么说，“……你叫Carter，Carter博士，你在白厅勉强试验过那根金属棒，当你和Rita一起告诉他们时他们以为你疯了。你背后竖起了两根手指，你做出了alpha和omega的示意图。我们不是第一次见，没错。”

他走到桌面前唤起全息图，三两下调出omega的影像，将它加进卢浮宫的停车场底，再模拟出一些场景，“omega曾经在这里，八年前……不，明天我和Rita进去杀死了它，我们都死了。之后我在来这里的飞机上醒来，没有重置，没有外星人。八年之后我死于一场飞机失事，然后我又回来了这里。”他撑着桌面的边缘，没有在意自己的手臂正在颤抖，“我需要帮助，Carter。我们得查出这是怎么回事。”

Carter哑口无言了好一会儿，过大的信息量恐怕塞住了他的大脑，“……你确定omega死了吗？”

“确定。人类的后续搜寻工作持续了五年，你也是其中一员。而且你是最后一个放弃的。”

“没有哪怕一个外星人幸存？”

“没有。”

“我有没有给你做过检查？”

Cage找了张椅子坐下，这种对话让他不安，仿佛又置身于无尽轮回里，“有……就在接下来的几个月里，只是一些初步的检查。我记得你说我的血和身体都很正常。你什么也没查出来，所以我们没有进行后续检查。”

“我怎么可能不查个彻底？”Carter困惑地问，“我应该……”

“对，没错，你坚持，我只是……我拒绝了。”Cage用手掌按压着自己的眼眶，这回那轻微的震颤倒像按摩似的，“我认为够了。事情解决了，我想向前走。”

“你重来了多少次？”Rita冷不丁地问。

“不知道。在沙滩之前的次数数不过来。”压迫让Cage的声音有些模糊，“这是杀掉omega之后的第一次……第二次。我们都以为第一次只是特例。”

Rita敲了敲自己的手臂，“你确定我们以后都是安全的吗？”

Cage抬起头，手肘抵着膝盖，一只手握着另一只手的指关节，好把颤抖压下去。Rita铁灰色的眼睛冷酷而镇定。

“确定。国际纷争一直有，但没有外星人。”

“你想要这种能力消失吗？”

Cage发现自己的手稳了下来，“是的。”

Rita利落地转身，推开工作室的门，“跟我来。”

Cage还没来得及说话，Carter已经跳了起来，“等等！你不能这样做，你不能就这么给他换血！问题不一定出在他身上！”

Rita不耐烦地往回下了几级阶梯，“如果问题不在他身上，那我为什么不能给他换血？”

Carter几乎在尖叫，“因为你也不知道问题出在哪，他的身体是唯一的线索！Rita，你必须仔细想想！”

“你只是想让这一切继续，”Rita彻底回过头，以一种责怪的姿态指着Carter，Cage很多次被那样指过；一只手臂竖起，手指向前，另一只手还抱着手肘，“但都结束了，我们赢了，他不想继续。按我们知道的知识，源头一定是他的血。我还要考虑什么？”

Carter瞪着Rita，而Rita更理所当然地瞪着他。Cage坐在他俩之间，感觉自己像一只等待被带去解剖台抑或放生的怪物……他的胃轻微地抽搐起来。

“……好吧。你是对的，我很抱歉。”Cage放弃地移开视线，肩膀垮了下去。

沉闷笼罩了工作室，Cage专注地盯着全息图里的omega。线条勾勒出的建筑在他眼中是不一样的，他清楚这里是混凝土，那里的下面有一辆车，入口的第一个和第三个拐角各有一只beta，alpha守在最后关卡；地上齐膝的水冰冷刺骨，他和Rita的血溶在水里。omega深藏水底，整片闪烁着的荧蓝，美丽又诡异……

他曾经在那个地方沉没。

而Rita就在他上方，在他看不到的地方失去生命。

Carter叫了他的名字，“嗨，Cage。”

“什么事？”Cage醒过神。

博士揉搓着自己油乎乎的口袋，表情有些尴尬，“我知道你不想继续了。但我可以保留你抽出来的血吗？……这对我来说很重要。”

“没问题。”

-

Rita做事一向干脆利落。

很久以前，Cage在Rita的枪口下、在她的训练场里、在她爬上直升机的时刻无数次地明白这个事实，并且希望她不要那么干脆利落。Rita比他更加善于利用不会真正死亡的优势，更加坚定，更加无畏。

他每一次让轮回过得相对轻松的尝试都会被Rita摧毁，Rita似乎永无畏惧，只是严厉地逼迫他往前走。

最开始，他将这归咎于Rita不是那个面对这一切的人。等他自己也变得越来越像Rita，他渐渐明白那些熟练、坚定、无畏全部源于麻木。

任何个体在重复的世界里不停循环，最后都会趋于相似。不是Rita还有Betty。不是William Cage还有Adam Cage。

Cage苏醒时，第一个看到的是医院高得过分的天花板。

他往右边微微扭头，Rita搬了一张椅子，跷着腿坐在上面，手上捏着输液管的滴速调节器，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。Rita一直喜欢右边。

他垂下眼看着仍在注入静脉的血浆，“结束了吗？”

“结束了。你的血在Carter那里。”

“很好。”

-

接下来，又是相似的轨迹。

Cage再一次挽上了Rita的手，这回用的时间比上次更短，或许有着同样经历的灵魂天然亲近彼此。

不仅如此，借着接下来整整八年的先知先觉，Cage过得远比上次更好。

等到上一次飞机失事的日子，他和Rita在位于加利福尼亚的乡间别墅待了一天。

傍晚时电视上播出那架飞机失事的消息，Cage坐在沙发里喝了整整一瓶红酒，Rita钓到的大鱼在脚边的桶里，鱼眼死气沉沉地看着他。

一切都过去了。

此后数十年，从身强力壮到垂垂老矣，Cage一直和Rita在一起。他们之间有过摩擦，也闹到过差点要离婚的地步。Rita甚至离开过他四年。然而直到生命的最后一刻，他们也没有分开。

年轻时在战场上受过的煎熬让Rita无法生育，他们没有子嗣；由于Rita坚持，也没有领养任何儿童。他们捐助了许多收容在战争中失去亲人的孩童的福利机构，大多数款项的捐赠人是匿名。

所以，在Rita的弥留时刻，陪伴在她身边的只有Cage。她离开得很干脆，和冲着Cage的脑袋开枪一样干脆。Cage握住她的手也没能让她留下。

Cage操持了Rita的葬礼，她的骨灰被撒入距离卢浮宫下的水域，他们胜利的地方。

Rita的骨灰随潮涌步入环球旅行后的第三天，Cage死在加利福尼亚的别墅里。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

黑人女军官热情地与他握手，他看着那张迅速从陌生变得熟悉的脸庞，露出一个苍白僵硬的笑容：“你有枪吗，女士？”

Julie愣了愣，“有的，中校。”

“很好。”Cage又笑了一下，踏出一步，有些笨拙地夺下Julie的枪。他已经衰老了数十年，难免有些不协调，好在足以对付Julie。

“你在干什么！”Julie紧张地往后退，手臂仍然隐隐作痛，“不要做傻事，Cage中校。”

Cage打开保险，把枪口牢固地卡在喉管里，扣下扳机。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

Cage夺过士兵的步枪，打碎直升机的窗户，跳了下去。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

Cage闯进将军演讲的现场，一颗子弹送进他的咽喉，一颗子弹送进他的左眼，一颗子弹击碎他的右膝。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

Cage用血液透析机把自己身上的血彻彻底底地换了一遍，再放血，再输血，排斥反应让他死去活来，瘦了六十磅，稍有不慎肋骨就会戳穿自己的肺部。

他再次与Rita结婚，这回他什么也没说。

在事业方面Cage对于局势总有异常敏锐的判断力，在爱情方面Cage永远明白Rita的每一个反应代表什么。他们甚至在Rita三十岁生日的那天领养了一对双胞胎，一家人生活得滋润而甜蜜。

他们共同体验了人生的每一个阶段，在某个温暖的冬夜里牵着手陷入永眠。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

Cage坐在座位上捂着脸无声地号泣。

阳光透过小窗洒在他的头顶。

-

Cage用不同的方法自杀了无数次。

每一次死亡之后，他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼，他在特拉法加广场降落。

死亡只是开始，生命从不结束，一次陨落意味着一次新生。

Cage用了很长一段时间来面对正在发生的事，他在面见将军的同时辞职了，敞着衣襟走出白厅，没有去见Rita，也没有去见Carter，或者J分队，或者Farell指挥官。

离开时他的衣兜里有一张信用卡和五百美金现金。他在伦敦街头用一个月的时间花光了现金，信用卡因超额使用而被冻结。他的军装在第一个星期被街头的流浪汉扒掉，那天晚上他背靠Rita被喷绘了全金属婊子字样的招贴画，抱着酒瓶睡了整宿，雨水就是他的床铺和被盖。

一个半月后他被扭送进伦敦警察局。他用警察的配枪对着自己的太阳穴来了一枪。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

这段时间让他明白他还能干什么。

Cage明白自己无意揪住了衔尾蛇的鳞片，必将无尽头亦无起始地永远停留在蛇身之上。

他下不去了。

-

八十年，一百年，他不再想要Rita。

一次他回国后申请调职，走上了战场的最前线，六年后被呼啸而来的达姆弹掀去半个脑壳。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

一次他当了画家，在全球许多画廊都办过个人画展，三十年后因为酒精和毒品而淹死在自己的呕吐物里。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

一次他成为街头的流浪汉，用双脚丈量了整个法国和大半个意大利，四年后被人按在威尼斯圣马可广场前的咸水里淹死。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

-

他驾驶着直升机鸟瞰形如十字状疤痕的东非大裂谷。

他俯身揉搓伊斯坦布尔自由市集上摆放的香料。

他撑着船桨游行于威尼斯狭窄的大街小巷。

他立于乞力马扎罗山的峰顶纵身而跳。

他在医师休息室醒来。

他在农场阁楼醒来。

他在面包房醒来。

他在后台醒来。

Cage去这里做这个，去那里做那个；在这里醒来，在那里醒来。

有时候他能遇见Rita，Carter，J分队。熟悉的人做着不同的事。

Rita在喝酒；Rita穿着晚礼服；Rita抱着雄狮的脖颈；Rita踹他的屁股好让他躲开子弹；Rita从未出现。

八十年，一百年，他再次想念Rita了，找一个方法干掉自己。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

他和Rita握着手阖上眼睛。

他在盘旋于伦敦上空的直升机中睁开双眼。

八百年，一千年，所有他做的事都好像做过，所有他醒来时看到的天花板都似曾相识。

他在路易斯安那超级巨蛋看超级碗时知道三分四十六秒后法国巴黎的十三区街头将有一瓶崭新的芝华士落下。

他在新泽西南部溪涧钓上第三条鲈鱼时知道六分五十一秒后中国喜马拉雅山的羊卓雍湖附近将有一个男人在白雪掩埋下停止呼吸。

Cage知道自己饮下了青春泉。

他将永享青春，长生不老，直至成为全知无能之人，陪伴他的除衔尾蛇的咝咝声外再无它物。


End file.
